Update Log
Jailbreak had weekly updates at one point, often releasing at around Midnight (12:00 PST (GMT-8)) on a Saturdays. However, Badimo has directly stated that the update schedules will change to monthly updates as a result of the official release, since both of the developers became busier due to school and other outside factors. Here, we have logged all of the updates to the game ever since it's public release. April 22nd (1 Year Anniversary Update) * Fixed mobile glitches. * New Military Helicopter. * New Cash Prices. * Spanish Support. * New Sand Color. * Nerfed the Police team so that cops are less powerful. * Replacing the wall explosion escape with something less powerful that will lead in to the Prison parking lot. * Changing the Town ground texture with slightly more grass instead of dirt. April 10th (Earth Update) * Concrete blocks added to the construction on the 1M Dealership. * Changed map from alien themed map to classic map. * Made UFO smoother and made it 20% faster. * Fixed the helicopter rotor blades not moving. * Removed all alien easter eggs. * The Giant Rocket Easter Egg that is outside the prison is now small. * Bank and Jewelry Store laser bugs fixed. * There is a new ramp in the Prison, near where the SWAT Van spawns. April 1st (Alien Update) * Meteor now cracked open, revealing the new UFO vehicle. It costs $500,000. * Hotbar reordering. * Aliens added around the map. * More Easter Eggs. * More construction cones added to the 1M Dealership. * Alien themed map, such as a purple map, a galaxy sky, two Suns, a egg-shaped moon, etc. * The donut on top of the Donut Shop now only has one eyeball. * The Water Tower now has a crack in it that spills out Rocket Fuel. * Badcc and asimo3089 NPCs at the Donut Shop and Gas Station changed. * Helicopter has a shorter spawn time. * Patched the Bank Keycard Bypass Glitch. * A Giant Alien tentacles found at tunnels at the edges of the map. March 16th (Ready Player One Event Patch) * Made the Ready Player One Event easier. March 14th * Added fence to bank to stop drive-in robberies. March 12th (Ready Player One Event) * Added the Ready Player One Event. See Ready Player One Event for more details. March 3rd (1 Billion Visits Update) * A new vehicle, the SUV. * A new Bank escape route. * New limited time rims. (Billion rims and the Bloxy rims) * Weather changed from rain to confetti. * Added a feature where you can fuel up on Rocket Fuel with put actually going to a Gas Station by simply pressing the Rocket Fuel bar or pressing Q on an empty tank. * Slight changes to the Water Tower, Meteor Easter Egg, and Horse Easter Egg. February 28th (Rocket Fuel Update Patch) * Patched the no-clip glitch. * Accidentally brought back the snowman/penguin sliding glitch. Though this time you have to sprint and THEN crawl to perform the glitch. (Less convenient since it takes a while for it to work.) See Glitches for more details. * Removed the Tesla easter egg. February 7th (New Badge Addition) * Added the new "Meet the Devs!" badge. How to get the badge is self-explanatory, and is also not required for MVP badge. February 4th (Rocket Fuel Update) * Rocket Fuel * New Easter Eggs * New "Binoculars" Item * Map returned to the Grass Map, with snow capped mountains * VIP Owners now receive free Rocket Fuel every day * New Flower Rims, replacing the Snowflake rims in Vault safes * Police now get 2,000 cash (2,400 as VIP) as a paycheck, and 300 cash (360 as VIP) from arresting * Bigger bounties! (Bank and Jewelry Store- $1,000 bounty, Killing A Cop-$200 bounty, Gas/Donut Store-$250, Train-$2,000 bounty) * the McLaren speed and acceleration boost * Snowman and Penguin Package Speed Glitch Patched * Changes to the meteorite January 15th (Miscellaneous Update) * On the Mini Map, the color of the dot that represents you was changed from black to white, to make you more visible on the map * Coins in the Bank Vault near the large money bag December 24th (Winter Update Patch) * Train stabilized a bit more. * McLaren speed and acceleration buff. * Fixed a bug that says team full. December 23rd (Winter Update) * Trains and Train Robbing * Bank Refresh * Winter Theme * McLaren added * ATV added * Volt Bike added * Ability to convert criminal cars to police cars * The Vault (New Safe) * Jewelry Store and Bank cameras and laser colors changed (Now light blue) * New Snow Weather * Kicking Users (VIP Server Owners) * Changed Dirtbike's seats to two November 21st (Black Friday Sale) * 20% off of all Gamepass * 25% off of all of the cash purchases in-game, for the first time November 9th * XBOX Controls are back for sprinting and driving * Thunderstorms are more frequent & lightning lights the map up * Cameras are now smoother in vehicles * A little no-clip detection EXPERIMENTAL October 22nd (Fall Update) * added Fall Theme * Weather * Limited Edition ''"Orange Chrome" ''Body Color, wheel colour, & window * 4 New Seats in the back of the Monster Truck * Monster Truck Speed Boost Weather.jpg|An example of a storm. Roblox 4 2 2018 8 45 15 AM.png|An example of rain. Roblox 3 25 2018 9 17 40 PM.png|An example of confetti rain (added on March 3rd (1 Billion Visits Update) not when weather was added (October 22nd).) September 30th (Monster Truck Update) * 1M Dealership * Ferrari * Monster Truck * Mustang * Better Exploit Protection * New Easter Egg * Money Rim * The "Police have entered building" notification was re-added * 100% more cop camping. August 13th RELEASE *Minimap *New Map Locations (Wind Turbines, Fire Station, Train Station, etc.) *New Escape Route from the prison (Blowing up the wall is now a feature) *Streetlights & Traffic Lights *Gold Body Color/Wheel Color/Window Color & a new Pixel Skin for BETA Testers *Bug Fixes *New "Jailbreak Starter pack" Deal *Gamepass Sale (20% Off For All Gamepass) August 6th * Gas Station and Donut Shop Robbing. * Cash Donating and Cop Bribing (can't arrest for 45 seconds). * Badges * Hold to Cuff and Eject. * The Ability to break out your friends from a Handcuff. * Galaxy Skin and Star Rims. * Map Improvements. July 29th * You can now shoot down Helicopters. * Ice Skin * Bug Fixes and optimizations. July 19th (Apartment Update) *Added apartments *New Zebra Texture. *Lowered Money Prices (you get double the amount of cash for the ROBUX) July 8th *Added ramps *Decorated the map (added grass, etc.) *Skins are now only loaded once you enter the garage. July 5th (Customization Update) * Added many new high-quality vehicle textures * Added engine and brake tuning * Added customize-able license plates * Added Gamepass: Mobile Garage (customize your vehicle anywhere) * Helicopters can now be customized * Customizations and upgrades made to the car now saves across cars you have and when you buy a new car * Different look to the Garage June 24th (Gun Update) * Re-modeled Gun meshes * Added AK-47 * Added Shooting Range * Added crosshairs * Donut eating animation added * New Flashlight June 17th * New vehicle: Dune Buggy * New location: Donut Shop give you a Donut when you go inside. June 9th (Motorcycle Update) * New vehicle: Dirtbike great acceleration and really good handling but still a bit buggy and has a slow top speed. * Shorter cool down on the Bank and Jewelry Store on VIP Servers. June 4th (Jewelry Store Update) * New vehicle: The Bugatti; the fastest vehicle to date. * A new location to rob: The Jewelry Store. Rewards more money, but has a harder escape route * Removed the ability to obtain Fidget Spinner Rims. May 27th (Missions Update) * Police and Criminals now get team-specific daily missions that reward cash and safes. * Limited Fidget Spinner wheels added, classified as Ultra Rare and can only be found in safes until the next update, on June 4th. * Mobile version controls improvements and UI changes. * Other unlisted bug fixes and improvements. May 20th * New vehicle: the Mini-Cooper. * VIP exclusive chat Color was darkened to avoid confusing it with server-sent messages. * Cops now have access to the Bank before a robbery starts, but they cannot go past the vertical metal doors until a Robbery is started. * Helicopter rotor blades are now red if hijacked and driven by a Criminal, blue if driven by a Police Officer. * Pressing 'E' replaces touching Cars to enter them, as well as holding 'E' to hijack instead of the LMB (Left Mouse Button). * The Driver of a Vehicle can now eject unwanted Passengers with a GUI in the bottom right corner. * Vehicles can now be locked with a 'Lock/Unlock' button. * Bank Vault opening speed increased. * Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. May 13th * New vehicle: the Porsche. * You can now press 'Space' to close the automatically-opened parachute. * SWAT Van now has sirens. * Pick-pocketing controls added to Mobile and Xbox versions. * Crouch can no longer be spammed. Removes the ability to glitch into the Bank when it's closed. * Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. May 6th * New vehicle: the Pickup Truck. * New vehicle: the SWAT Van. * New map location: Retro Gas Station. * Cops can't enter the bank until a robbery begins. * Other unlisted bug fixes, and improvements. April 29th * New vehicle: The Lamborghini. * Jumping out of a Helicopter now deploys a parachute. * New gamepass: VIP. * Criminal Base #2 added. * Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. April 21st * An official public beta release of Jailbreak. ''**Remember, BADIMO has an official trello that you can check for upcoming & soon to come updates. Check it out here.** '' Category:Updates